War between Love and justice
by Sofia Michelle
Summary: Robin leaves Batman's side and Young Justice and joins Teen Titans. Why does he leave the Young Justice and join the Teen Titans? When Teen Titans are over, Robin is back with the Justice League. Affecting their future and Starfires life.
1. Chapter 1

Young justice and Teen Titans crossover

Cartoon Network confused us, first showing us that Robin, Boy Wonder, separates from Batman's side and forms a group called the Teen Titans. But now Boy wonder in his early years is now showed with a group of sidekicks or young heroes battling together with the Justice League. What happen for him to leave the Young Justice and join the Teen Titans? But the better question is. What will happen when the Teen Titans go their own way, Robin is back with the Justice League, and after years Star Fire is in danger?

Chapter 1

_In the Young justice_

"This is ridicuoulus!" Robin argued with Aqualad

"Robin-" Aqualad tried to reason.

"No! Are you crazy Aqualad. He could have died! We are supposed to protect. That's are job. We are-" But Batman interrupted

"Enough Robin!" Everyone fell silent. Batman had never raised his voice to Robin, he was like his son.

"I ordered Aquald to fire the missals. It was already planned. We all knew" Robin's eyes widen when everyone in his team looked down ashamed.

"Bu-but… why didn't you tell me?" he whispered

"We knew you couldn't get into the missals control panel so we didn't want to disappoint you" Megan tried to comfort him but he just shook his head. He blocked his mind from Meagan and looked to every one of his team mates. Super Boy, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian or Meagan and lastly Batman. The one who found him, adopted him, raised him, his partner, his father… they all betrayed him.

"Red Arrow (Speedy) was right.-he looked at Batman. I thought you trusted me- he looked to all of them- all of you. But I guess not." He walked up to Batman

"I thought you were my partner… my father" With that. He left leaving the Young Justice and Batman shocked and ashamed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors POV

We all know how the Teen Titans met, but also know that there are the Teen Titans West. And the members are Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Jinx, etc. Some of them belong to the Young Justice. This is what happens when the Young Justice members saw and interacted with Robin when none of the other Titans were around….

Robin waited on the roof top of a random building waiting for all of the Young Justice members to re-unite... Robin felt there presence but he kept watching the Titans tower.

"Robin?"

"Yes" he turned around and saw his old team-mates. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Meagan, and Artemis. He looked at them waiting for them to speak but no-one knew how to start.

"I belong to the Titans now- Robin said- I'm their leader but, not just that I'm their friend. I don't regret belonging to the Young justice, is that I didn't belong there."

"But Rob-"Kid Flash tried to say but Robin cut him off.

"No KF, I'm not going back, alright. But if you need help, just reach me, alright?" He nodded

"I heard Artemis, KF and Aqualad are going to be with Bumble bee in Titans West"

"Batman's instructions. He wanted us to spread over a few cities that needed our help."Robin just nodded.

"So we all agree then?" Robin asked

"On what?" Meagan asked

"You all belong in Young Justice, but my team mates don't know I belonged to a group in particular-"

"So they don't know you?" Superboy asked

"Yes, they do. They know m asked

"Yes, they do. They know m disagreement with batman and other team mates… look, I'm moving on. We should all do that. Just team up when we need help. Hang out when we can, and enjoy what we have. Isn't that enough?"

"You are happy here Robin? You feel…?" Meagan tried to look for the right word.

"Needed, never doubted. Yeah, and besides- He looked back to the Tower- It feels like home." The rest of the team nodded. Aqualad reached his hand to Robin they both shook it.

"It's been a pleasure working with you. And we will always accept you back" Robin just nodded Artemis hugged him quickly and stepped back, Meagan almost crushed him and kissed his cheek. Superboy shook his hand and said.

"I understand why you left, but don't leave the only person that is like a father to you" Robin was shocked.

"I'll think about it. They nodded and Superboy went besides Meagan. Kid Flash hugged his best friend

"Still Best Friend's, right?" He asked

"Always KF." Everyone left their own way. Robin smiled has he came back and saw Starfire floating to him, with a smiled on her face.

(OKAY THIS IS BEFORE TOKYO SO, ROBIN AND STARFIRE ARE NOT TOGHTHER... YET)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay guys sorry for not updating, school is ending and I have to study for the finals exam and I'm graduating, . Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Last chapter:_

"_You all belong in Young Justice, but my team mates don't know I belonged to a group in particular-"_

"_So they don't know you?" Superboy asked_

"_Yes, they do."_

"_You are happy here Robin? You feel…?" Meagan tried to look for the right word._

"_Needed, never doubted. Yeah, and besides- He looked back to the Tower- It feels like home"_

"_It's been a pleasure working with you. And we will always accept you back"_

_. Superboy shook his hand and said._

"_I understand why you left, but don't leave the only person that is like a father to you"_

"_Still Best Friend's, right?" He asked_

"_Always KF." Everyone left their own way. Robin smiled has he came back and saw Starfire floating to him, with a smiled on her face._

Chapter 3:

Since then, The Titans never knew about the Young Justice, Even if the Robin worked and hanged out with the members (that joined Titans West in Batmans orders)but the past was never mentioned. Robin started to even forget. Robin never forgot Superboys words but he never went back to Batman's side. Even if he and the Titans promised that if any heroe needed their help they would gladly help them. But it never came.

After Tokyo: The team came back to Jump City and thing came back to normal, well except that Robin and Starfire were dating. Cyborg and Bumblee Bee were starting to like each other and a year later after Tokyo, Beatboy had grown up and Raven started to noticed him when they accidently crashed into each other at the hall…

_Raven was exiting her room when she crashed into Beastboy. They both fell, Raven on top of Beatboy._

"_Beastboy! What are you-…" Raven stared at Beastboy's eyes, she never thought they were so green. She got lost in them for a moment._

"_Rae, are you okay?" Beastboy whispered. He knew she was pretty but he never thought she was so beautiful. She was always hiding under her coat but her blue/violet eyes, her purple hair, her pale/ grayish skin… she was just beautiful._

"_Yeah… umm" she said awkwardly and slowly stood up. But when he stood up she lost her balance and Beastboy caught her by the waist. She looked up and blushed._

"_Thanks" she whispered and took a step back._

"_Anytime" he said while she kept walking, but then she looked back and blushed. After she was gone at site. Beastboy smiled._

It's been a few years after Tokyo Robin's 17, Starfire 17, Beastboy 16, Raven 15, and Cyborg 18. They were all at the tower; the boys were playing a video game, Raven was reading a book, once in a while peaking at BB; and Satrfire was cooking dinner. In the last week everything in Jump city was quite a few criminals that the police could handle so they had free time. Until…

BEEP! BEEP! Robin switched the tv to the Message receiver so everyone could watch.

The surprised hit them when they saw Robin's father.

"Batman…?" Robin eyes grew wide under is mask.

"Robin, I know its been years. But we need to talk. Alone." Everyone stood in silent waiting. Only Starfire had a sense that something will change and go wrong but she shook it off and waited for Robin's decision.

While robin though. It's only a talk, we could help him. Nothing more.

'Where?" Robin finally asked in a strong voice.

" I'll land on Titan's tower in a few minutes. We'll go from there."

"Alright" Batman nodded and the TV was back to the video game but no one moved or said anything.

"Robin. It's you father. It's alright" Strafire flew to his side and tried to confort him. He took her hand and nodded.

"Cy, can you prepare for the landing" Robin said quietly.

"Sure, on my way" Cyborg disappear.

"Relax dude- Beatboy tried to comfort but it sounded fake. His arm around Robin's shoulder and gave him a smile Robin smiled and nodded.

"Thanks BB" Robin sqezze Starfire's hand and took her to his room. He sat her down on his bed and locked and protected his room. Strafire knew he only did this incase the rest of the Titans might listen or anyone. His back was to her.

"Star…" When he turned his back. He wasn't Robin anymore. He was Richard Grayson. His mask in his hand, and his deep blue eyes stared at Starfire. She hugged him and kissed him.

"Everything will okay"

"I know… and Star"

"Yes?"

"Your English has improved" He chuckled darkly. Starfire knew he wanted to change the subject, return to almost a few minutes ago before the call from Batman. She smiled sadly at him.

"Well I kiss you a lot, and I learn more and more each day" Robin laughed half- heartedly

"Boyfriend Richard?"

"Yes Star"

"I like it when we are like this, with out your mask.- she traced her fingers under his eyes. Robin was now taller than her. He grabbed her face with both of his hand and looked into her green/ yellow eyes.

"I love you, Starfire. Always and forever"

"I love you too, Richard" They kissed.

After they could breath again, she looked at him questions in her eyes.

"After you talk to him, will thing change?"

"I hope not" Was the only answer he could give her, because the same feeling she had early, he had it now.

**OMG WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? Guys sorry again for not updating sooner anyways plzzzzz rely and tell me whatcha think! LOVE Sofia Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry summer just began and I'm in summer camp, got sick, and got know w a few songs and learn about Broadway for camp… anyways here is chapter 4! OMG can wait…. And I'm the writer. Crazy huh? Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Beastboy POV **(A/N didn't see that one coming?Expecting more of Robin…nah didn't feel like it. lol)**

Cyborg was preparing the roof for landing of Batman… Wow, Batman. I remember the first time I met Robin. The only thing I could think that Batman's apprentice was infront of me. But when I tried to ask, he said he was going "solo". Well that didn't work for him, It's been a few years and now he has his own team and girlfriend. Since everything that happen to me, my parents, my first "team" **(a/n sorry again to bother but can someone tell me BB former team and his background story, I forgot. YES I'm sooo ashamed LOVE BB! Okay back to the story)**

I still had friends, well more of a family. Star and robin are up in his room and Raven is in her room. I looked at the clock, weird she always come at 3 for some tea. Yeah I watch her sometime, sue me. Maybe I should bring her some. I started making some tea when Raven came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Beastboy blushed but then smiled at her.

"Well, you didn't come out of your room, and you usually make some tea, so I decided to bring some to your room, but here you are sooo, here you go" I said while pouring some tea in her mug. She took it and looked at me and took a sip.

"Thanks Beastboy, this was…sweet" she smiled at me and went to the sofa to finish her tea and book. I followed her grabbed some Japanese comic book but actually watched her. She liked it! She thought it was sweet. I sat on the other end of the sofa. And tried to concentrate on my comic but Raven and Robin's situation came to my mind.

"What's going to happen?" I blurted out. Raven looked t me with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" she asked me. I put my comic on the table and sat closer to her.

"About Robin and Batman. What do you think this is all about?" I asked. Raven face got serious. She got up and looked at me.

"Follow me" And she went to his room. I did what I was told. I followed her.

**I WAS GOIN TO LEAVE IT THERE BUT I THOUGHT WHAT THE HEACK I'LL CONTINUE FOR NOT UPDATING MUCH LONGER… BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN AND AWESOME CLIFFTY…. ANYWAYS ENJOY THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! BUAJAJAJA**

**OH STILL ON BB POV**

She went to her. I haven't come in here since the accident of the mirror with Cyborg. It's was the same but it wasn't has dark has before. It somehow brighten, maybe the colors or something…. Or it was just Raven, but by her face something was wrong. She locked the door and put her tea and book on her table beside her bed. She sat down on her bed and motions me to sit down.

"I've been having some dreams or vision. But I/ don't know what it means. And I didn't know who I should tell. Robin will over react, Starfire will tell Robin. Cyborg will do extreme research and, well I didn't what to bother you with something that could mean nothing" She looked away.

"Rae, you can come to me for anything. You can trust me, you know" I said placing my hand over hers that was on her lap. She blushed.

"I do trust you, Beastboy" I smiled at her my goofy grin and said.

"Nice to know" she looked at our hands and moved them; I took mine away from her, and crossed my legs sitting comfort on her bed.

"Um, anyways. These visions, they are all different. Of us, but were…" she trailed off. She looked at her window, her eyes sadden. I have never seen her so sad. Only her emotion when Cy and I were in her mind.

"What, Rae?" I took her hand again and squeeze it. She looked at me.

"Were alone, different. No longer Teen Titans" My eyes grew wide.

"What?" I whispered

**HA! TAKE THAT! ISN'T THAT A BETTER CLIFFTY WHUUUUUJUUU. OH YEAH! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLZZZZZ REVIEW! THANK UUUU**

**3 Sofia Michelle 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay!**

**Any was hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_Last time on the story:_

"_Um, anyways. These visions, they are all different. Of us, but were…" she trailed off. She looked at her window, her eyes sadden. I have never seen her so sad. _

"_What, Rae?" I took her hand again and squeeze it. She looked at me._

"_Were alone, different. No longer Teen Titans" My eyes grew wide._

"_What?" I whispered_

Raven POV

"What?" He whispered

"I don't really understand it either. It's just appears just like littler flicker and even if I meditate I can really see or feel what may really happen."

"What do you mean, no longer Titans?" he looked at me with worry and sad green eyes. Just depressing. I stood up and walked to my window and looked out to the small beach on this island **(just so you know, the giant T is in a small island near Jump city) **

"It's like… what I see is the life we will be living if we weren't Titans. I see Starfire on Tamaran, but it isn't pretty, she was force to marry. And Blackfire as taken her husband and the throne. Cyborg isn't accepted because he's half machine. Robin will have eventually gone back to Batman, and you were taken by Doom Patrol **(ha! I remembered! Last chapter I forgot B last group now remembered! Whujuu and I searched it anyways KEEP READING!)** "

"What about you Rae?"He asked me I turned around and one tear escaped, and my lamp exploded. I breathed in and out gained control. Beastboy came to me and hugged me. I froze for a moment but then felt comfortable. But then remembering what I should tell him I felt numb.

"Raven? What happens to you?' he whispered.

"I'm dead, Gar." I whispered.

Batman's POV

**What a change uh? ^_^**

I was flying on my way to Titan's tower. I must say. Richard has come a long way. I'm proud but, **(O why is there always a freaking but! Just be happy for him... upps! Sorry)**

We need him, with his specialties we can improve. And we were his first team, I'm, was, hopefully still his father. I still care for him.

Anyways back to the mission. Hopefully Robin will join me temporarily back at Justice League until we can figure out who and what hacked the computer and how do we defeat who did this.

I/ could see Titans tower and Jump city, in a few minutes I will be talking to Robin, my long lost son.

Robin POV

After Star and I finished making out. Yeah she's beautiful, and smart, and powerful, and just brilliant… and I got to get a grip here. I put my mask on and waited for Batman to land it was an understatement that I was anxious. But even so. Since Star and I got back with the team; Raven and Beastboy, actually just him, just stared at her and sometime at us, trying to figure something out. When I asked he just answered "Nothing, dude. Just nervous, ya' know?"

With that I kept pacing. Batman gave Cy the signal and he landed on the roof. Cyborg and Bat's walked in silence until he came to the living room. All titans were behind me watching Batman stand infront of. They saw my mentor, the one that helped me be who I am today. The great powerless super hero. But I just saw, my step-father, the one that saved me when n I was just a child. My dad. Bruce, just with a mask on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cyborg POV (**A/n Bacause we haven't seen anything from the tin man! Boyaah!)**

Everything all right, this morning. Me crushing BB on bideo games. Robin flirting with Star and Rae reading her book. That was until Batman called. Not only we were been visited by one of the greatest heroes in history and most important in the Justice League, he was also Robin's mentor, his dad. And it's been years since, whatever happen, and now his coming. This better be good.

The computer gave me the signal of his landing. He steeped down from his plane. Sweet ride, I must admit.

He shook my hand. "Batmam, you must be Cyborg"

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Everyone's waiting." I guided him to our control room.i stood besides Robin.

"Batman" Robin greted him

"Robin… Titans. You must not worry, I only need to inform Robin a situation of the Justice League. He will inform you shortly." Robin looked at us and nodded. He walked of and the Bat's followed him. The only sound after that was their footsteps and the _swish_ of the doors. We all looked at each other and just waited.

Robin POV

We went into my office. After I locked the doors I just looked at him. He looked at the papers, each mission.

"Who's this …Slade?"

"Does it matter now?" I answered He picked the filled up. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to speak. He must worry, almost half of this room is full of Slade. I could see his eyes widen at each sentence of everything Slade did. Every plan, every promise, every mistake I made to stop him.

"Why didn't you contacted me? Or anyone from the team?"

"You had your own villans. This was our problem. We handle it… But that isn't the point. What happen in the League. Why do you need me for?" Batman put down the Slade file and gave me another one.

"It's a virus that's been invading the League's computer. It can watch, read send, completely copy everthing that happens in the computer. Every site, every file, every message written."

"Haven't you shut it down?" Robin looked into the files.

"That isn't the problem."

"The what is?" Robin looked at Batman. Batman hesitated. This worried batman.

"The virus isn't just in the Justice Leagues computer. Is everywhere. Is not just a computer virus. It's coming to life. "

"What do you mean coming life?"

"Meaning that who ever is controlling it, knows lives. Our secret identities. Superman's, The Green Lanterns, Flash, even the secrets from the Martians, my identity. Maybe even yours."

"But- but- that's impossible!" Robin tried understand how can someone could even have enough power and the ability to actually have all this information.

"I came here to ask for your help. Project Young justice is back online. And joining the justice League.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author POV **(okay sorry last chapter was kinda lame -_-"but going to make it better!)**

Robin and Batman finished their conversation. Making robin having to decide to return to Young justice to help the Justice League. But that implied telling the Teen Titans about his past, about the mission, of why he must do this on his own.

****Robin POV in the conversation with the Bat's****

"They can help us. They are your team" Batman said, not sounding convincing.

"Don't worry Bruce. I'm not going to take them. I can't risk them to be exposed to the virus. Even if I'm the only one with a secret identity, but we don't know what this virus does. And I'm not sure it's just only a computer virus. There is more to this than we know."

"So this means you are joining us?"

"For this mission only still remember last time, Bruce. I forgave you all, but this is where I belong now. This is where I stay."

"I understand'

Author POV

Batman told Robin when and where, all the information. All that was left was to go. When they returned to the common room The Bat's nodded and left for the Bat jet. Robin waited for him to close the door so he could talk privately with his group

"Guys, we need to talk" The titans sat down and waited for their leader to speak. They all watched Robin pace as they sat in their sofa. Robin looked at the view of Jump city and started to speak, looking out to the view.

"Batman has been my mentor since I was 9 years old. Things happen and he was the one to save me. After a few years the Justice league created a secret group for missions they wanted to keep underground. Making us, younger heroes experienced in missions but in a way safe from what they called "real danger". The team was called young Justice. It's was composed by young heroes, or sidekicks. After 3 years in the team, we went on a mission but a few things went wrong. The team made decisions, not including me. – He looked at them, then back at Jump city- it wasn't that they decided but they took a risk and never including me. Because I was the youngest or because they didn't want me to fail. Sometimes I try to know the real reason, because I know the excuse they gave me was a lie…. Batman came to tell me about a virus, but is not _just_ a virus. Is something _alive _something that they don't understand? The JL is reuniting Young Justice… An I have accepted to join back." Robin looked at them understanding in their eyes. Starfire flew to him and squeezed Robin shoulder with her hand, showing comfort.

"Robin, we understand. And we will do anything to help. She smiled and the rest of the team nodded in confirmation.

"Don't worry, dude, we are going to kick virus butt!" BB shouted. Robin shook his head and frowned.

"No. I'm not letting you join."

"B-but why?" Starfire and BB said. Cyborg crossing his metallic arms trying to understand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting risk it. And besides I'm just going to hack a few things and I'm coming back."

"Are you sure Robin? Because if the Justice League is searching for help, it must be serious." Raven said

"I'm sure. And you guys, do you really think I will leave you guys behind, if I didn't know I needed your help? I'm crazy to show J  
>L what we can do. But I only accepted for hacking job. No fighting. I'm letting that for anyone else. But trust me; if I need help, you guys are the first one to call." He smiled.<p>

"When are you leaving, bro?" CY asked

"Now" Robin frowned. For the next few weeks you're in charged." He told Cyborg.

Robin packed his stuff had fats has he could. When he was finishing Starfire knocked.

"Boyfriend Robin?" Before she could react Robin opened the door, grabbed her by the waist and closed the door. Kissing her. After that, he hugged her.

"Don't worry Star; I'll be back before you know it"

"I know. I trust you."

"I'll always come back for you Star. Always" He kissed her nose.

"Always" they kissed.

Robin gave the last instruction and got in the Bat Jet. The Teen titans waved goodbye to their leader, knowing he will come back in a few weeks. Batman nodded to his ex-protégé and lifted off to Mt. justice.

_**Far away in the woods in the Island, (where the Tower is BTW)**_

A mysterious girl, watched as the Bat Jet lifted off. Her Black hair was long to her waist, which went perfect to her tan skin, and her bright green eyes. Her outfit was ripped old jeans a black purple shirt and a black jacket with black converse. As she saw the Bat Jet leave she put preassure on her wound in her waist and whispered

"Damn it, too late" and with that she disappeared.


	8. AN 1

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded new chapters, even if I already have the ideas in my head... is that I watched the new episode from, Season 2 in Young Justice and got sooo confused. So I will wait for the next episode and if I understand a little I'll try and stay with the TV show plot, but if not, I'll continue with my own imagination…..

So anyhow tell me your opinion on the new season of Young Justice: Invasion?


	9. AN 2

A/ n

Hello everyone! I'm soprry I haven't updated but I have made my decision,I'm not going to use Young Justice Invasion…completely. Gonna mixe it up and I hope you enjoy it! But I will up[date in a few days or maybe a week They took my wisdom teeth and I'm in pain

But hopefully I'll be okay in a few days! So until then! I hope you guys are okay


	10. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_LAST TIME IN THIS STORY:_

"_What happen in the League? Why do you need me for?"_

_"It's a virus that's been invading the League's computer. It can watch, read send, and completely copy everything that happens in the computer. Every site, every file, every message written."_

_"Haven't you shut it down?" Robin looked into the files._

_"That isn't the problem."_

_"The virus isn't just in the Justice Leagues computer. Is everywhere. Is not just a computer virus. It's coming to life. "_

_"Meaning that who ever is controlling it, knows lives. Our secret identities. Superman's, The Green Lanterns, Flash, even the secrets from the Martians, my identity. Maybe even yours."_

_"But- but- that's impossible!" Robin tried understand how can someone could even have enough power and the ability to actually have all this information._

_"I came here to ask for your help. Project Young justice is back online. And joining the justice League._

_"Don't worry Bruce. I'm not going to take them. I can't risk them to be exposed to the virus. Even if I'm the only one with a secret identity, but we don't know what this virus does. And I'm not sure it's just only a computer virus. There is more to this than we know."_

_"So this means you are joining us?"_

_"For this mission only still remember last time, Bruce. I forgave you all, but this is where I belong now. This is where I stay."_

_"When are you leaving, bro?" CY asked_

_"Now" Robin frowned. For the next few weeks you're in charged." He told Cyborg._

_"Don't worry Star; I'll be back before you know it"_

_"I know. I trust you."_

_"I'll always come back for you Star. Always" He kissed her nose._

_"Always" they kissed._

_**Far away in the woods in the Island**_

_A mysterious girl, watched as the Bat Jet lifted off. Her Black hair was long to her waist, which went perfect to her tan skin, and her bright green eyes. Her outfit was ripped old jeans a black purple shirt and a black jacket with black converse. As she saw the Bat Jet leave she put preassure on her wound in her waist and whispered_

_"Damn it, too late" and with that she disappeared._

Chapter 8

Author POV.

I know, I know, I know. Confusing isn't it? Yeah I'm talking to you reader, and Don't you dare skip this. Because this little rant is actually part of the story… So here it goes. In the new season of Young Justice Invasion, it messed everything up, but because Carton Network can't control me here I'm gonna have some fun. So relax and enjoy the show!

Robin's POV

It was silent in the Bat-Jet, neither of them knew what to say, so the ride to Mt. Justice was in silence. When they arrived the masde their way in the Zeta tubes, after being reconized they stepped into the common room, Robin saw that Red Arrow, Kaldur (Aqualad), Meagan and Super boy were there. Megan flowted towards Robin and hugged him.

"Robin! So glad to see you again! … Robin you grew!" Robin chuckled and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you again Megan" After Megan left him go he shook hand with Kaldur.

"Long time no see… Thought you were gonna join the Titans." Kaldur smiled and shook his head.

" My services were needed with my king. But I have heard many tales with Garth. I'm very impresses" Robin smiled proudly of his team. Then he punched jokingly Superboy in his shoulder.

"Hey Supey! How've you been?" Connor smiled and punched back Robin/

"Good. Hey you are taller!" he chuckled. Robin ignored that and went to Red Arrow.

"So here you are Red Arrow and back at home you're Speedy?" Robin joked with Red Arrow.

"Yup!" he smiled.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Robin asks in the same moment Zatanna and Rockey enter. Meagan hugs them but before any of them could speak, the Zeta tube recognized both Flash and Kid Flash.

"I can't believe this!" Kid Flash stumps trying to get away from his mentor.

"Wally, I was just-" But Kid Flash interrupted

"No! I agreed to coming here, but that was just beyond the line! You do know I _left_ and I'm here as a _favor!_ " Kid Flash crossed his arms. Waiting for hias mentor to speak, then he noticed The batman and everyone else watching them. Robin, went to his friend and smiled.

"Jinx?" he already knew, his mentor didn't approve of his relashionship with her, but Robin ,even if it took a while, trusted her.

"Yeah" KF blushed and looked away, while Robin and Red Arrow laughed.

" Kid, I was just-" The Flash tried to apologized, but Wally brushed him off.

" Yeah, yeah yeah. I know. But those it really matter?" KF smiled and patted his mentor on his back. KF walked over to Megan.

"Hello Megan! How you doing?" He smiled is flirty smile at her and hugged her. Man he missed her.

"Wally! I've missed you.- she looked at everyone- I've missed all of you" everyone smiled at her.

Batman sealed the zetatube making the teens concentrate on what he was going to say.

"Time for reunion is over. We have called you all of you today, because you were the first on this team. You may be familiar with the case and The Justice League is trusting you to help us. We have informed you all that some kind of virus/ person has infiltrated the justice League systems. It is our job to find the source of the virus and eliminate it before it can cause anymore trouble."

Each of them , Robin, KF, Red Arrow, Artemis, Superboy, Megan, Rocket, Zatanna and Kaldur, looked at each other and nodded in agreement to Batman.

_Team- Young Justice, Mission- unknown virus. Search and destroy_

_**OKAY, OKAY, OKAY KINDA LAME BUT WORKING ON IT. THIS IA ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!**_

_**PS **__Aqualad from Teen Tiatns is Garth so Kaldur is just in Atlantis doing.. I don't know (he turns evil in YJ: Invasion)_

_Red Arrow/ Speedy- until now they are both the same person, nothing about the crap of the real Speedy or whatever Cartoon Network messed up. That will be in the future ;P_

_Hope you enjoyed it. More is coming ASAP!_


	11. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time passed, it's only been a 3 weeks since Young Justice was reunited. Every 2 days Robin will make a breef call to the Titans, especially Starfire, everything okay, only Dr. Light and Cinderblock escaped but were back in prison. Nothing much other than that. But still Robin couldn't wait to be back at his giant T, with his family. Yes he missed the YJ team but it wasn't his family anymore/ Kid Flash made his calls more frequent than Robin, everyday he will call to Star City were a pink headed wich will laugh at his goofy grin when it appeared at her titan communicator.

He sat down on the couch, he could see Megan cooking some cookies in the kitchen, Artemis was cleaning her arrows and Kaldur was reading some book. He took out his communicator and can called her.

"Really? This is the third time you have called me." Jinx appeared in the little circular screen, he saw that she was in her bed, drawing.

"Can you blame me?" he flirted with her, Artemis and jinx both rolled their eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to be on this great super screet mission with the JL? What are you doing wasting your time calling me?"

"Oh Jinxy! You are never a waste of time! Remember that and second we are takinh a break. We have been researching non-stop. Besides I need to eat" He smiled at her.

"Oh right, you're the endless garbage can of food. I wish good luck to the person who is cooking, they are never goingt o leave the kitchen when you are around" egan heard this and took KF communicator and spoke to Jinx.

"Hello! I'm Meagan. And don't worry I let him cook his own meals once in a while. So you'r e Jinx. You are pretty! I can't wait to meet you in person! Wally hasn't stopped talking about you. He goes on and on and on and on and-" She was interrupted by KF who was blushing, Jinx raised one eyebrow and waited for Wally to speak. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Robin entering an seeing the scene before him took the communicator and spoke to Jinx.

"Don't worry Jinx his in good hands" She chuckled at this.

"You better be right, bird brain." KF took the communicator.

"Miss you, Jinx" she rolled her eyes and sighed

"Miss you too, Wally" with that the conversation ended and everyone went to the kitchen to eat, but suddenly a girl appeared in the middle of the common room. She had black long hair to her waist, whith tan skin, and bright green eyes. Her outfit was ripped old jeans a black purple shirt and a black jacket with black converse. She was holding he waist and Robin could see blood on her fingers. All of them were prepare to attack until she collapsed. Robin went to her in an instant she was trying to breath right. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Richard Grayson?" she whispered his eyes grew wide behind his mask. She nodded to herself. She started whispering to herself Robin only caught " Must go to Tower"

She stood up and tried to run, but she had no escape. She looked at the team before her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. With that she disappeared. Robin called Batman informed him on what happen. Then he called the Titans. Even if he didn't like it, they must be involve.

"What do you think happen?" KF asked Robin while he waited for the titans to answer.

"No idea Kf. No idea" Cyborg appeared in the communicator

"That's what I was afraid off" Wally whispered to himself.

_**HOPE THIS IS BETTER THANTHE LAST CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT CHA THINK? **_

_**-with love Sofia M.**_


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! PLZ READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

Last time on this story:

"It's a virus that's been invading the League's computer. It can watch, read send, and completely copy everything that happens in the computer. Every web site, every fyle, every message written."

"I came here to ask for your help. Project Young justice is back online. And joining the justice League.

"So this means you are joining us?"

"For this mission only still remember last time, Bruce. I forgave you all, but this is where I belong now. This is where I stay."

A mysterious girl, watched as the Bat Jet lifted off.

"Damn it, too late" and with that she disappeared.

We have called you all of you today, because you were the first on this team. You may be familiar with the case and The Justice League is trusting you to help us. We have informed you all that some kind of virus/ person has infiltrated the justice League systems. It is our job to find the source of the virus and eliminate it before it can cause anymore trouble."

Each of them , Robin, KF, Red Arrow, Artemis, Superboy, Megan, Rocket, Zatanna and Kaldur, looked at each other and nodded in agreement to Batman.

Team- Young Justice, Mission- unknown virus. Search and destroy

a girl appeared in the middle of the common room. She had black long hair to her waist, whith tan skin, and bright green eyes. Her outfit was ripped old jeans a black purple shirt and a black jacket with black converse. She was holding he waist and Robin could see blood on her fingers. All of them were prepare to attack until she collapsed. Robin went to her in an instant she was trying to breath right. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Richard Grayson?" she whispered his eyes grew wide behind his mask. She nodded to herself. She started whispering to herself Robin only caught " Must go to Tower"

he called the Titans. Even if he didn't like it, they must be involve.

"What do you think happen?" KF asked Robin while he waited for the titans to answer.

"No idea Kf. No idea" Cyborg appeared in the communicator

"That's what I was afraid off"

***************8************************8**************************

Chapter 10

Location: Mount Justice

Heros on location: Robin, Kid Flash, M'gann, Superboy, Artemis, Kaldur, Zatanna and Rocket

Robin talked to Titans communicator. Cyborg responded.

"Cyborg, someone is going to appear in the tower, you must not let her escape. She is injured by the waist…and cyborg handcuff her." Cyborg's eye winded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she can teleport even when she is losing blood and week, she is very powerful, we cannot let her escape. Until now she is has something to do with the Young Justice mission." Robin explained.

"Are the titans getting involved?" Cyborg asked seriously.

"The original 5 plus Jinx. –Robin smiled a little- You know how KF is." Cyborg chuckled.

"Man, you're the same with Star." Cybrog laughed while Robin went red. After they ended their communications, the YJ made their way to the bio-ship; except KF.

"Sorry M'gann. Even if I want to, I have to pick up, my girl." He smiled widely. Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'm so telling Jinx you called her ' your girl'." KF eyes got bigger with fright. He shook his head and ran. Robin chuckled.

" Somethings never change" Kaldur said. YJ was on their way to Jump City, Titans Tower.

**************************************888********************************

Location: Titans Tower, Jump City

Heros on location: Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and Raven.

Raven was in the kitchen making herself some herbal tea, while Cyborg and Starfire worked on the computer, trying to look and find any information. Beastboy walked into the cmmon room, holding his head. He stumbled into the kitchen. He watched Raven prepare her tea.

"Rae?"

"Rae-ven. Not that hard Gar" she replied back in her monote voice.

"Rae… I'm not feeling good. Like I'm okay but my head it's like… dizzy." He holded his head with both his hands, he closed his eyes shut. Raven stopped everything and looked at Beastboy. He tried to move to her but almost fell. Beastboy was taller so she couldn't hold him long. He supported himself in the kitchen counter.

"Gar,you okay?" Raven whispered worriedly. He looked at her with a blank look in his eyes, then he shook his head and stared at her.

"Rae… can we go to your room? Please" she nodded quietly, he walked away. Raven finished preparing her tea.

"Cyborg, any luck?" Raven asked him.

"No, the information and description Robin gave us. It's useless. The girl must be new. Systems are prepared, no one can teleport in our out. Only to the common room or interrogation room."

"Call me if you need anything, I'll try to search for her mind link." With that Raven went to her room.

*******************888******8

"Friend Cyborg, what do you think about this mission, the JLA, Robin's other… team-mates?" Starfire asked him, never looking at him, her eyes fixed at the giant screen. She was nervous. Dick has told her about Batgirl, Zatanna, only few memories about his past but not enough.

"I don't know Star. Robin still hasn't given me any information about the mission. And his doing that to protect us, but if this girl actually comes here or not we are getting involve. But for the JLA to re-group an offline project with it's original members, it must be important and dangerous."

They both stood there, looking for information in silence.

"He won't leave us, would he?" she asked in a small voice. Cyborg looked at her and smiled at her and wrapped his huge arms around her.

"C'mon little lady. You know he won't leave us. He love us to much. Loves you more than all of us combined!" Starfire giggled.

"Oh glorious! Friend Cyborg. Thank you for your kind words!" She bear hugged him.

"Star-need-air" Star giggled and let him go.

******************************8*****************************

Back in Raven's room.

Beastboy sat on the floor,his back against Raven's bed. He saw things. His past but… it was different.

"Beastboy?"Raven entered her room, she set down her tea and sat down next to him.

"Rae, my head. It hurts, everything is changing. My past my memories. Their thing that happened and some that didn't .-He looked at her- What's happening?" he asked her, his voice full of cinfusing and pain.

"I don't know, Gar. Maybe it has something to do with the YJ mission. We can ask the team when they get here."

Beastboy looked away and slowly leaned into Raven lap. His head was in her lap, both were stiff but gradually relaxed, she stroked his green hair carefully, he closed his eyes. Ejoying the silence, each other's company.

"Shit!" someone said outside Raven's room. Both of them looked at each other and stood up infront of the door ready to attack in matter of seconds. Raven opened the door. Both of them looked shocked at the girl matching Robin's description in the floor. Almost at instic the both were at her sides, Beastboy made pressure in her wound.

"Raven! She's losing too much blood. She needs to go to the medical bay ASAP!" he told her. She nodded and contacted Cyborg and Starfire. Raven started to heal her, when Cy and Star got there. In Cyborg hand power inhibitor handcuff.

"Dude, are those really necessary?" BB asked him eyeing the handcuff.

"Robin's call, not mine"

The girl moaned in pain, she opened her eyes and locked at the Titans and Raven healing her. She smiled and whispered before she blacked out.

"Oh the irony"

**HOPE IT WAS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS TO BE ENTERTAIN! And in the next chapter, if you read my other stories, you're going to find a familiar character, but just telling you from now DIFFERENT STORIES, DIFFERENT KIND OF BACKSTORY TO THE CHARACTER. EVEN IF IT'S THE SAME. **

**You'll understand next chapter ;P**


End file.
